Keep on Skulking
by Sarcasm360
Summary: This story takes place after the episode "Girl's Night Out". We know that they all get sent back to the ghost zone, but we don't know what happens next. Big time break ups! Who does our fave 3 villainesses turn to? DAnny Fenton! And guess what? They enroll in highschool! Misery, Drama, and Mischief. That spells highscool to me. And it does to them too! I OWN NOTHING!
1. Couples Counseling

Keep on Skulking

Chapter 1: Couples Counseling

Ember's POV

That stupid phantom! I can't believe the nerves of his stupid mother and friends! Banishing us to the Ghost Zone, where they had also put Skulker, Johnny, and Bertrand? Despicable! Ugh, not to mention the fact that the dipstick's father beat Skulker right out of his suit! Sure, I know that he is that small, it is adorable how small and full of rage he is! But I prefer his cool suit!

The worst part is, that now that we are all together, we have to talk out our problems! Sure, that is Spectra's forte, but I hate talking about emotions! Kitty is still furious at Johnny for flirting with human girls and calling her meaningless, right after they got out of a fight! She won't even look at him. Johnny is just sitting on the couch in Spectra's house, starring at Kitty, looking miserable, and sighing a bunch. Skulker is fixing his suit, still furious at me, and muttering about how he is underappreciated! The dipstick! He just literally got his suit handed to him by Phantom's out of shape old man, and got humiliated in front of Phantom himself!

For some reason that I don't know, Penelope is ticked at Bertrand! They aren't even a couple! I guess he just annoys her. Bertrand looked a bit ruffled himself because Spectra wanted him gone. This fiasco is turning into a dysfunctional couples' (plus Bertrand and Spectra) convention!

"Okay," I started, "This is getting nowhere, I am getting bored, and am about to blow this pop stand. Spectra, get us started."

"Yeah," Skulker says, "Don't keep the lady waiting. I learned that the hard way."

"Oh shut it dipstick! I was waiting for you to find the TV remote, you great hunter, you!"

"Well, look! You two are talking! See, we are making progress."" Spectra says, "Kitty, do you have anything to say to Johnny?"

Kitty thinks it over a bit, and finds the best words to say.

"Just that I am not meaningless and," Johnny sighs mid-sentence, "That one of these days, when you find someone you truly care about, you will find out the hard way that your stupid bike isn't as important as they are!" At this, Johnny looks both frightened, and miserable.

" Very good Kitty! Johnny, do you have anything to say about that?" Spectra asks with true concern in her eyes.

"Oh Kitty, you know that I don't think that you are just a meaningless girl, you are so much more than an ordinary girl! And you are that person that I truly care about. You leaving was how I found out the hard way! Please come back Kitten! Oh, and MY BIKE IS NOT STUPID!"

"So, you are saying that I am not just a meaningless girl," Kitty says with hope in her eyes. I totally saw this next part coming, Johnny needs to find better wording. "And that I am much more than just a girl, but I am still MEANINGLESS?" Johnny absolutely stupefied by this. He looks even more miserable while Kitty looks even more enraged.

"Wait, Kitty. Don't you see how miserable Johnny seems?" Spectra states.

"Yeah! Miserable that I called his bike stupid! I'll do it again, YOUR BIKE IS STUPID!"

"How dare you say that about her?" Johnny shoots back, but soon realizes his mistake in calling it a her, and defending a bike from being called stupid, when he didn't even apologize about calling Kitty meaningless. Ugh, imbecile!

"Oh, so it's a her now, is that right?! I'll bet that you wouldn't even defend me if someone calls me stupid!"

"NO, but would beat them into the next oblivion!"

"Sure you would. If they called your bike stupid! You only didn't do it to me because you knew you were already in hot water!"

"But you saw how I took a beating from Phantom to get you back!"

"You made a deal with Phantom in order to get me off his chest! Sure, I didn't really have feelings for him, and I would of given him space soon, but I just did it to make you feel like how you made me feel by flirting with girls! Only I expected mine to hurt even more because I formed an actual romantic relationship! But you screamed "Fine, you can keep her' and went home!"

"I did take you home! And I sent my shadow to get you to come back!"

"Yeah, by force! You didn't even have the decency to apologize or beg me to come back! You just had your shadow hunt me down! And just face it, you just wanted me back so you could be seen with a hot girl riding on the back of your motorcycle to seem like a lady's man! Well, you are, and I am no longer your lady!"

"Come on now! Kitten!"

"I'm not your Kitten anymore!"

"Kitty! Please! Please don't do this!"

"It's over. Maybe I should of gone for the Box Ghost instead of you after all!"

"Ugh, Johnny, see what you did! You made her want to date the Box Ghost!" I scream. "Johnny?" By now I was expecting him to shoot back something like "I'm trying!" or "Screw up your own relationship!" but no, he just sat there, eyes wide in shock and pain. I swear I heard shattered glass!

"Well, I knew they weren't going to last." Skulker chimes in.

"Oh, you're just ticked that you still haven't proven to me that you are a good hunter, and that Phantom saw you in your true form!"

"How did this get turned into a conversation about our relationship?" asks a now fully suited Skulker.

"Well, Kitty has obviously made up her mind that she is in no relationship, and Johnny is in a state of shock and depression, so he can't talk, so now you two need to work things out!" Spectra answers.

"She's right, Skulker!" I say.

"Oh, so you can admit that Spectra is right, but you can't admit that I am a good hunter?"

"Umm, yeah, because you aren't!"

"Well, I nearly got Phantom eaten by a sea monster!"

"Yeah, nearly! You ended up giving the Fenton's food for two years!"

"Well, I have put both Phantom, and The Red Huntress in my arena to be hunted by me!"

"They used your booby traps against you, temporarily paralyzed you, and escaped!"

"I will have his pelt on my wall!"

"You haven't even thought of an effective plan yet!"

"I am working on it! It would be nice to have some support, and not be continuously criticized by my girlfriend!"

"Umm, ex-girlfriend."

"What?"

"Yeah, you know, this whole loser, obsessive, in a slump attitude. Not working for me. Spectra, your up."

"For what?"

"To work out whatever issues you and Bertrand have!"

"We aren't even a couple!" Bertrand states.

"Yeah, but you are still annoying." Spectra counters.

"Well, you are an overbearing boss and I am not even paid! Plus, I do all the dirty work!"

"You just keep Phantom from foiling my plans. I make the children miserable which makes us look young forever!"

"You also make me miserable which causes wrinkles!"

"Then our partnership is over! Good luck coming up with plans to make you stay young!" Spectra triumphs.

"We're out!" Spectra, Kitty, and I shout at our ex's.

"See if we care!" The guys shout back, including Johnny, who was recovering from his state of shock.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Bye!"

"WAIT!" Kitty blew a kiss and made herself, myself, and Spectra disappear. We reappear right next to the asteroid belt!

"AHHHHHH!" We scream as we all franticly fly towards Earth.

"So that's where it goes! Gee, I wonder how all the boys of Amity Park survived!" Kitty states.

"Where are we going?" Spectra asks.

"I don't know. I mean, not many other places on Earth are so used to ghosts! And none are as immune as Amity park!" I say.

"But Danny would never let us stay. And if he sees people acting different, he will assume that we are overshadowing them!" Kitty announces.

"But, if we go to Danny, and explain ourselves that we mean no harm, he may let us stay." I explain.

"That could work, but where would we stay?" Penelope questions.

"Easy, with Danny. He would probably feel better too, cause if we are closer to him, he wouldn't have to worry much and he could keep a closer eye on us."

"Great idea! But one more thing." Kitty says mischievously.

"What?"

"Do we really mean no harm?"

"Of course we do! Duh, we are villainesses!" Spectra says.

"I've got it! The perfect way to make mischief, drama, and misery!" I triumph.

"How?"

"Ladies, we are enrolling in Danny's high school!" We all start wickedly laughing, well aware that those three things thrive there!

"Your right Ember! That is like a cockroach infestation there! Plus, we won't be on Danny's radar because that is normal there! Genius!" Spectra gushes.

"Heh, Casper High, here comes trouble!" I pull out a picture of Skulker, "Skulk all you want, but you'll never find us!"

* * *

** AN: Hey readers. I have recently gotten into the Danny Phantom tv series. My favorite episode is Gril's Night Out, because sometimes, I feel like I can really use a break from the drama of guys in my life. Plus I really love Ember, Kitty, and Spectra. Especially Ember! I always call people dipsticks! But the part that I didn't like about the ending is that we didn't know if they got back together or not! Last night, at one in the morning, I had my inspiration! So, hope you like it! Review! Constructive critism is always welcome.**


	2. Of Broken Hearts and Stolen Bikes

Chapter 2: Of Broken Hearts and Broken Bikes

Skulker's POV

Agh! The nerve of that pop star! She actually broke up with me! And after she said I was a lousy hunter, had a lame attitude, and sided with Spectra over me! She just makes me so angry! But that is also what I like about her, and what I miss about her. My afterlife is so boring with out that quick-witted flame head!

Another thing that sucks is that my other two friends are having an even harder time than me! No, I don't actually care because they are my friends, and I feel bad for them! They are making me feel worse with their down attitudes and boring me with emotional garbage! Hmm, so that is how Ember felt.

" *Sigh* I miss her so much. Agh, snap out of it! They are getting to you!" I think to myself, then subconsciously slap myself upside my head, adverting the others' attention to me. "Umm…" I say. They both nodded, understanding. I personally don't know what they understood, maybe they slap themselves, too?

"Hey, dudes, you want to move this pity party to my place? I don't think that any of us feel very safe in a furious ghost therapist's office. Plus, at my place, there are more pictures of Kitty to stare at and… I MISS HER SO MUCH!" Johnny says, breaking down at the end.

"Sure, I know that I don't feel comfortable in here." I say, grabbing a picture of Spectra off of her desk. "Yeesh." I say staring at it. "It's like her eyes follow you everywhere!"

"They do in real life, too." Bertrand states.

"Okay then, I'll go get my bike. You know, the one that Kitty called stupid." He says, trudging over to the "Stupid" bike. I am with Kitty, it isn't as cool as it could be, and is stupid to care so much about a piece of metal junk! And to those of you who are laughing at the irony, at least my suit is here! Wait, what? Where is his bike? "HUH? My bike isn't here! I can't believe that my Kitten would take it! Aww, it's so cute when she is jealous and tries to wreck my heart or the things that are important to me. I miss her so much!"

"And you aren't even the slightest bit worried about your bike?" I ask with my eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah, huh, the nerve of those girls!"

"Oh, it was only one girl. Kitty was too angry, and busy transporting them away to do something like that. Ember clearly did this." I state.

"Oh yeah? Don't you think we would have noticed her hauling a motorcycle with her while she transported away? Kitty obviously blew the kiss towards it along with them."

"Johnny, you and I have both been zapped away by one of Kitty's kisses. We both know that they would've left your bike, and flown away to asteroid free sanctuary! Ember probably shrunk it to the size of a keychain with her guitar before they disappeared."

"And how do you know this? Don't say because you know her so well, we all know that you would never listen to her. Plus, why would they care if my bike was destroyed?"

"I have a hunch that they are using the bike as more of a reason for us to go after them. That is why they wouldn't want it destroyed. I know that ember did it because I saw a motorcycle keychain dangling from her belt loop."

"That makes sense. So, they actually want us to pursue them, so they could give us a second chance?"

"No, when girls say that fights are over, they never are. When they say relationships are over, they are. They just want more drama, especially Ember."

~~~~Ember's POV~~~~

Ugh, we have been flying for ages, and I am utterly bored. For some unknown reason, my eyes travel to my belt. That is when I see Johnny's bike dangling from it.

"Oh, Kitty! I just remembered that I have a little memorabilia of Johnny for you!" I hold out Johnny's bike with a cruel smirk on my face. She looks over, a little gleam in her eyes when she spots it.

"*Gasps* You didn't!"

"Oh believe it honey, I did." I purr, feeling more mischievous by the second. "This is far from over. They need to know who they're missing out on!"


	3. Casa de Fenton

Casa de Fenton

Kitty's POV

Oh Amity Park, such a quaint little town, never out of the ordinary. Ha, I nearly fell out of the sky laughing, just thinking about that! Any town full of dim-witted ghost hunters is far from the ordinary! Just as I look down, I see the Fenton Mobile cutting through traffic like it is being driven by a mad man! Oh, wait, it is! Oh, it is a good thing that we are intangible and invisible right now, or we would miss watching the Fenton's driving themselves insane looking for ghosts that they can't even see!

I must admit that this is one of Ember's best ideas. I mean, ghosts living with a bunch of ghost hunters? No one would ever suspect a thing! Plus, we would be greeted every morning with Danny's overweight dad rushing into our room, looking for ghosts! It is good for us ghosts to get a bit of humor into our afterlives. It may even take our minds off of our stupid ex-boyfriends/employees. *sigh* But I do miss Johnny, maybe I was a bit hard on him, the way I twisted his words. But he still did call me meaningless and chose his dumb motorcycle over his girlfriend!

And Skulker, don't even got me started on his over-sensitive self esteem, and his ego! He can't even see that Ember is right! He is a horrible hunter! If they do come after us, and put him in the lead, the next time we see them will be in oblivion, that is how lost they will get! Sure, he is good with weapons, and has cool equipment, but his IQ can't be very high considering how he is a tiny green blob! There best bet is to listen to Bertrand. I would say Johnny, but he is probably too lost with out his precious bike! Maybe taking it will do both of us some good. It gave me revenge, and maybe if Johnny spends some time away from it, he will be less attached dumb thing!

*sigh* Johnny. Maybe some time away from him will do me some good. He is nothing but bad luck. Literally! Even when I was with him, all he did was stare at girls and pay no attention to me. All the times that I left him before were just to teach him that if I am going to be his girlfriend, that I am going to be the only one. Look how great that turned out. Well, this time isn't like the rest. I mean it when I say that it is over! Sure I may go back to him… In the next oblivion! I may let it go if he finds the right words, but let's face it, Johnny is no poet. Ugh, he really needs to work on his wording. I know that he didn't mean to call me meaningless, but he still did. And the part that I am really miffed about is that he was flirting with girls right after a fight! I am too angry to even be sad about our brake up. I'll bet that Johnny is too miffed about his bike to be sad.

*Johnny's POV*

*Depressingly staring at a picture of Kitty, sighing* "I miss her."

*Kitty's POV* (Again)

"Ember, we have been flying for ages and I am bored. Wanna go down there, and scare the lives out of some humans?"

"Well, I don't see why not. We aren't in Amity Park yet, so Danny won't find out about this."

"Oh, make sure to go for the children! Their misery is like the Fountain of Youth!" Spectra reminds us.

"Finally, something actually entertaining! Well, for us anyways." I say with a sneer. We spot out the easiest scare, a spoiled seven year old with an iPhone.

"Zachary! If you are going to have a temper tantrum, do it in your room while you are grounded, not in public!" the mother scolds. Oh, this is gonna be good! I go invisible, and float down first. I hide behind a crowd so I am not seen appearing out of thin air. I walk up to the targets, as normal as can be.

"Excuse me ma'am, but your child is having a tamper tantrum."

"Really? Haven't noticed." the mother says in a flat tone.

"Let me talk to him! I am great with kids."

"What? We don't even kno_" I cut her off and walk up to the kid.

"Hey buddy, are you going to be a good little boy and behave?"

"Who are you, you creep?!"

"Well, that was very… RUDE!" I shriek, transforming into some ghost-like monster. The little brat flips out and starts screeching. So does everybody else in the neighborhood. It was a total riot when Ember and Spectra came down! Everyone was so frantic that they were toppling over each other, or slamming their heads together, or whatever. By the time we were done traumatizing people, they were all either unconscious, hyperventilating, or having panic attacks! All I know is that no one was standing. We flew away laughing our heads off.

"Obviously, they have never seen ghosts before!" Ember concludes in between laughs.

"Oh, the look on that little brat's face killed me, again!" Spectra adds. "Not to mention that they gave off enough misery to keep me looking fabulous for a month! Bertrand would be furious if he knew what he just missed out on, which makes it all the more sweet!"

"Yeah, if there is one thing that Skulker is good at, it is scaring people. That one thing most certainly is not hunting." Ember rants.

"Johnny would have had his shadow terrify everyone. They would need both physical, and mental therapy after that. Physical because of how they pummeled each other trying to escape!" I remarked, causing another laugh riot from the memory of them pummeling each other to make a frantic getaway.

After what felt like several more hours of flying, and doing nothing, we had finally arrived at Amity Park. That was the good news, the bad news is that it is about 2 in the morning and everyone is asleep.

"Oh, great! We made it, but we can't even stay with Phantom because he and his family are asleep!" Ember growls.

"Oh, whatever, we are fun craving ghosts! Let's go see what fun spots this town has to offer that are open this late." I suggest. We flew around the whole town and the only "fun" spot that was open was some stupid Goth poetry slam! Well, at least Spectra is happy. Those Goths are full of misery, and it helps that they are reciting depressing poetry. Spectra is set for like 3 months!

"Well, that was delicious, where to now?" Spectra asks.

"Somewhere, anywhere, I honestly don't care as long as it is not a bus bench, or a shrub." Ember says reluctantly.

"How about the park?" Spectra suggests.

"Sure, pick a tree." Ember remarks sarcastically. *In a tree at the park* "I cannot believe that we actually picked a tree to sleep in!"

"Oh suck it up and get some sleep." I say.

"Fine, but if the cops are after us because my hair caused a fire, it is so not my fault." Ember complains.

"Oh, this is going to a long night," I retort.

*Morning*

Spectra's POV

"*Yawn* Rise and crime ladies. We have a big day ahead of us." I tiredly say.

"Oh, we're awake." Ember says edgily. "All night, because of your snoring!"

"Oh, don't get your flames in a twist, I've got to have my beauty sleep." I say, looking the two over. "You could really use some for those bags under your eyes." I point out.

"Gee, thanks for the tip." Kitty mumbles.

"Anyways, we should get going. The good thing is that it is Sunday so Danny will either be with the gloomy girl and techno geek, or staying at home like the loser we all know he is." Ember says. Personally, I don't like her being in charge, but it was her plan, so…

"Okay, let's get moving, ladies."

When we arrive at Fenton's house, Kitty points something out. "Wait, we, three ghosts are just going to knock on the front door of some ghost hunters' door?" She points out with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point, Kitty. Our best bet would be to phase through his bedroom and cover his mouth so he can't scream. Then, we can take him to some deserted area to tell him our story." Ember explains.

"Right, but shouldn't we tell his spazzy older sister and his lame friends, so they don't, like, freak and attack us?" Kitty suggests.

"Good idea! We can convince Spazz, or Jazz to get her parents to let us be her guests!" Ember says.

"Yes, but we will need disguises! You and Kitty both have nearly blue skin, you are famous, and have blue flames for hair, Kitty's hair is glowing, ecto-green colored, and I am an adult!"

"Hmm, true. I suppose that we can transform ourselves to look "normal", though it takes a lot of energy. I've got it! One time, Skulker stole an ecto-converter from them! He says that Phantom and his sister got it back from Vlad! We can use the ecto-converter to borrow some of Phantom's ecto-energy so we could have enough to transform!" Ember triumphs.

"Rad idea, Ember, but why would Danny lend us some energy?" Kitty questions.

"Duh, who would want to explain to their ghost hunter parents why they want to have a bunch of ghosts crash in their house."

"Very true. Especially if their parents are as nutty as the Fenton's, oh wait, their parents are the Fenton's! We are totally set!" I enthusiastically state, earning smirks from Ember and Kitty.

"Okay, we have our plan, now let's get a move on!"

"Wait!" Kitty interrupts once again.

"What now?" Ember complains.

"We are going to go to Casper High to pass time in the day, and not draw suspicion to ourselves, right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Well, won't we have to explain to their parents why all of the sudden we decided to go to Casper, in the middle of the school year, and how Jazz even knows us?"

"Ugh, you're right. We can think of our alibi on the way, we need to get to their house before Danny wakes up! It is about 7 o'clock right now. That gives us a good five hours, you know how late teens sleep in." Ember explains.

"Ugh, five hours, really? Maybe it would be best to wake him up now to talk to him since there isn't much going on right now." I suggest.

"Good idea. Okay, let's get going now, before Kitty comes up with anything else that keeps us from leaving." Ember says.

"Well sorry for worrying that we will get caught!" Kitty defends herself.

"Oh come on! The Fenton's couldn't even catch a butterfly!"

"True, but I just want to make this as convincing as possible, because I have a feeling that we will really enjoy ourselves at high school."

"You want to be lectured by Fenton's annoying English teacher?" Ember questions.

"Of course not, but I do want to make some drama and misery for those brats."

"Oh, don't we all." Ember says, evilly looking at the sky, most likely fantasizing about how much trouble she can cause the students. "All right! Let's go."

When we reach Danny's house, Ember debriefs us, once again, on how to approach him.

"Okay, we've got it. Phase through the wall, hand over his mouth, take him somewhere deserted!" Kitty says.

"Good, now come on!" Ember says. We fly up to his room and phase through his wall to find that he wasn't there! "What? Where is he? No teens wake up this early!"

"*Gasps* His ghost sense! He probably sensed us, and went away to look for us!" Kitty remembers.

"Wow, this kid sacrifices a lot because of his ghost powers." I state.

"You have no idea." A voice says from behind us. We all whirl around to find none other than Danny Phantom, just floating with his arms crossed. "Looking for me?" He asks.

"Yeah, actually, we were." Ember says.

"What do you girls want?" He questions.

"We have a proposition for you. But, we would like to tell you it in private place." She answers.

"If this is a trap," He says backing up.

"Relax Danny, it's not. We just need a favor." Kitty reassures him. "Oh, we will need you sister and your friends there, too. You know, just so they know where you are, and don't freak out. Also to make you feel like you have back up if you need it, which you won't."

"Wow, you have a way with words." I whisper to Kitty. Danny looks like he is thinking it over a bit.

"Okay, deal. But, if you do anything to my friends, or my sister, you'll have another thing coming." He warns.

"Fine, go get your sister. If we go, she may scream and wake your insane parents." Ember states.

"Yeah, good point. I'll go get her." He says, transforming back into his human form. He walks to his sister's room, and lets himself in without knocking. Hmm, typical human boy. "Jazz get up, we have visitors."

"Huh?" She asks groggily, "Who is it?" she asks while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, just the regular people who unexpectedly show up around here."

"Who, Vlad? That is just one person Danny, as if he could get someone to actually show up with him."

"Nope."

She thinks it through a bit, and then gasps in realization. "Ghost?!"

"Bingo."

"Hold on, I'll get the Fenton Peeler!"

"No need." He says, stopping her as she jumps out of her bed.

"What, you've got this one?"

"No, they just have a proposition for us." He says, then he looks at us over his shoulder.

"Come on, it's okay to come in." We float in with no expressions on our faces.

"You three?! I thought the Sam and I got rid of you two days ago!" She spats at us.

"Relax kid, we just need to talk." I say to her.

"Ugh, if that is the case, then I am bringing the Fenton Peeler anyways!" She says, then runs down stairs to the lab. She suddenly stops and turns to her brother. "Oh, by the way, where are mom and dad?"

"Umm, I think that they ran out at like 2 or 3 in the morning, because they picked up some ecto-activity."

"Hey, that is about the time that we got here." Kitty says.

"Well, anyway, they should be getting back any minute now." Danny finishes. "We should go get Sam and Tucker before they get home."

"Sam and Tucker? Why do we have to pick them up?"

"Because these three thought it would be best if they knew what they were here for, too. And hey, I thought that you and Sam were getting along better!"

"Yeah, Sam and I, not Tucker. Sam and I bonded over trying to rescue him!"

"Rescue him from what?" The three of us let out a faint laugh.

"I'll explain later, I just want to find out what you guys are after right now."

"Fine then, let's go pick up the gloomy girl and the techno geek, and we will tell you. Lead the way, hero." Ember says, rudely if I might add. Whatever, that is what I like about these girls.

"Whatever. Let's get walking."

"Walking? Why can't we fly?" Ember complains.

"Because Jazz can't fly. And I thought that the whole point of going to private area to talk was so you wouldn't draw attention to yourselves."

"Ugh, fine. Walking it is. Let's get going before the whole town is awake!"

"Whatever you wish, flop star." He says with a smirk, earning a warning growl from Ember. "Okay," He says quickly. "Let's go."

"Thank you." Ember says with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'll take the back, you know, just in case." Jazz says while winking.

"Wow, we will never figure that secret code." Ember says, being oh so sarcastic. "Relax kid, we aren't pulling anything."

"Hmph." Jazz complains.

"Alright, alright. Let's just go." Danny suggests. We start walking, not saying a word. It's like I could feel Jazz's eyes burning into my back. Yeah, this is really awkward.

"Sooo… How bout them boyfriends?" Danny asks, trying to make conversation. We all growl at the topic. "Come on, nothing to say about them?"

"We'll talk about it later." Kitty growls angrily.

"Okay… Umm, yeah, it is just really awkward hanging out with three of my known enemies. Known because, who knows how many other unknown ghosts hate me?"

"We do." Ember, Kitty, and I all say in unison.

"Really? How many?"

"Pretty much all of them except for Frostbite, and maybe The Box Ghost." Ember answers.

"Oh…" Danny says, inferring that this conversation got even more awkward if that was even possible. We walk by houses until Danny stops in front of one and walks up to it, with a look of relief on his face. Most likely because he feels he won't have to deal with the awkwardness alone now. The door is opened by a smiley woman with big hair, and a fluffy dress. My jaw, as well as Kitty's, and Ember' drop in disbelief. Ember turns to look at us.

"Wow! That is who the gloomy girl comes from? Gee, I wonder who the geek comes from, super model parents who have no idea how to use anything with electrical wires in it?"

"Hi Daniel, I'll get Samantha." The woman says. At this I snicker.

"Samantha? Ha, a Goth girl who has a girly name, and comes from such a cheerful family? How ironic is that?" I laugh. Ember, Kitty, and I go invisible when we see Sam walking toward us. We didn't do it for her mother because she doesn't know who we are, and she didn't seem like the brightest of people.

"Ugh Danny, is it really such an emergency that you had to wake me up so early?"

"Yes." He simply says.

"Fine, what?"

"Girls." He says, signaling us to become visible once again, so, we oblige. I will admit that it was pretty funny how her mouth dropped when she saw us, just like how ours' did when we saw her mother.

"Yeah, we had the same reaction when we saw your mom." Ember says edgily.

"What are they doing back?" She asks grumpily.

"What do you mean by back? Jazz said the same thing!" Danny asks in a both frustrated, and confused tone.

"Long story. The point is, what are they doing here?"

"Relax gloomy girl, we aren't here for trouble." Kitty responds.

"Sure you aren't."

"No, we really aren't. We just need a small favor from Danny and his sister." Ember reassures her.

"Me? What do you need from me?" Jazz asks, sounding worried.

"I already told you that we will explain when we have that techno geek!"

"Tucker, his name is Tucker." Danny says, receiving a glare from her that said "Really? Do I look like I care?"

"Fine then, let's go get Ghost Getter #2. The sooner we learn their evil plan, the better!" Jazz says impatiently, receiving a strange look from everyone. "What?"

"Ghost Getter #2?" Ember asks in a confused manner, but then shakes her head, trying to get back on topic. "Anyways, it isn't an evil plan."

"Whatever you say, Sparky."

"Sparky?"

"Yeah, Sparky. Duh, you have blue flames for hair.""

Jazz, please leave the witty banter to me." Danny says with a concerned look. "But yeah, we can get going." And with that, we started walking. It wasn't too far a walk to get to the geek's house, there was no talking, but the gloomy girl, and Jazz were glaring at us the whole way. When Danny knocked on the door, no one answered, so he knocked again, still no answer. Danny continued knocking, until Sam pushed him out of the way to do things her way.

"Foley, put down your stupid PDA, and get down here!" she shouted. She put her hands on her hips, and waited. It seemed like she was positive that he would answer. Well, she was right because I heard someone coming down the stairs. That signaled Ember, Kitty, and I to go invisible, and wait for our cue. The door swung open, and standing there was the geek himself.

"What?" He asks in a cranky tone.

"Well good morning to you, too." Danny says, throwing his hands up.

"Sorry, good morning. What?!" he says again.

"You are needed."

"For what? Oh no, did your dad give himself ecto-acne?"

"No…"

"Then tell me!"

"Girls."

"Girls? Oh, there are girls at your house, sweet, I am in!" We become visible again. When Tucker sees us, he lets out a girly shriek. "Ghost girls, I should've known it was ghost girls!" He looks us over. "Well, you could be worse. You could be The Lunch Lady. *Lunch Lady pops out of nowhere*

"Hello kids, did somebody call for a lunch lady. Who wants meatballs?"

"NO!" We all shout at her.

"Gosh, well there is no need to yell!" She says as Danny pulls out his thermos and sucks her in.

"So, you ladies are here to see me?" He asks, pulling out his breath spray.

"Dream on," we all say at the same time.

Well," he says, sounding offended. "Then what are you here for?"

"We need a favor from you people, come on, lets go somewhere more quiet and private." Ember explains.

"It's the weekend, everywhere will be full of people." Sam reminds us.

"What about the library? No kid want's to spend their weekend at the library!" I suggest.

"Nerds do." Tucker states.

"Then why aren't you there?" Ember asks slyly.

"Hello, I am a techno geek, not a school nerd!"

"School, that's it! Nobody is in school on the weekend!" Ember says.

"The popular people are." Sam says, glowering at the mention of the popular people.

"Why?" Kitty asks.

"They get weekend detention for not paying attention, or not doing work, or forcing nerds to do it for them." Danny explains.

"Hmm, poor little popular people. Especially that Paulina girl. School and detention are stressful, stress causes wrinkles." I say while snickering. Even Sam cracks a smile.

"Well, there must not be that many people. It would still be the ideal place to go." Ember says.

"Yeah, but how will get into school?" Tucker asks.

"Duh, we're ghosts, we can fly, and go intangible!" Ember barks at him. She turns to Danny and Sam. "He's kind of dim for a genius, isn't he?" They both nod.

"I'm a technology genius, and I try, okay!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get going, okay?" Ember says impatiently.

"Fine, let's get walking." Danny says.

"No, no, no. I am not walking again! This time, we are flying. And has the thought ever occurred to you that ghosts can fly, Phantom? Because they can." Ember demands.

"But these three can't_" He was cut off by Ember.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, they can't fly, but we can carry them!"

"Oo! I call Kitty!" Tucker says excitedly which causes Kitty to gag.

"Alright then, I'll carry Jazz, Danny can carry Sam." Ember says, while Sam and Danny blush furiously. "Spectra, since you aren't carrying anyone, you can take the lead."

"Okay." I oblige. We all take off, me in the lead. The school isn't too far away, and when we finally arrive, us four ghosts go invisible making the humans as well. We scope the scene a bit and decide on where to enter. We instantly see their out of shape English teacher walk into the teacher's lounge.

"Okay, Mr. Lancer is normally the only teacher on campus for weekend detention, so we are pretty much in the clear." Jazz puts us up to speed.

"Jazz, how do you know how weekend detention works? You have never had detention!" Danny questions.

"I come here to study on the weekends! Don't you ever wonder where I am on the weekends?"

"No, the thought has never crossed my mind. Anyways, who is normally here on the weekend?"

"Oh, all the popular people. You know, Dash, Kwan, Star, and Paulina."

"Yes!" Tucker says enthusiastically. I could see that Danny was holding back a smile too, most likely at the mention of Paulina.

"Ugh, boys." Ember complains.

"Tell me about it." Kitty, Jazz, Sam, and I reply in unison.

"I don't think that Mr. Lancer is coming out of there anytime soon. There is a mini fridge, a fuzzy couch, and an HD TV in there. It would be safe to become visible again." Jazz states. So, we do, just as we hear foot steps. Ember, and Kitty immediately go invisible, Danny and I just go in our human forms. Sure, the students there have seen me in my ghost form before, but they were all to busy being miserable, and sick to notice.

"Come on guys, we may not be able to get off campus, but that doesn't mean that we are going to stay in detention!" I hear who I believe is Dash say.

"Fine, but if I get busted, I am going to say that you kidnapped me!" I hear a prissy Hispanic voice say. Heh, Paulina. "*gasps* Ms. Spectra? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Paulina! I am just holding a study session that Lancer demanded these four attend! So, how are those wrinkles of yours, hmm?" I blurt out in my false preppy attitude. I then look her over, all part of the act. "Wow, you've really let yourself go! Have you put on seven pounds? Wow, you really need to do something about that wrinkle! It is probably from worrying so much about wrinkles! So, how have you kids been?" I blurt out all at once, barely giving them a chance to process all of this. But, Paulina still heard everything I said considering how she let out a shriek, and then fell to the floor, having a panic attack.

"I thought that know one could notice! NOOOOOO! I'm nothing without my beauty!" she says, starting to break down and start hyperventilating.

"Oh don't worry, sweetie, they make products for that. Oh, and you should really go to the dermatologist for that mole. And that concealor doesn't suit your complexion."

"Huh? GIVE ME A MIRROR!" She shouts at Star, who reaches in her bag for one, apparently not fast enough. "AGH! You're too slow!" And then she takes off for the girl's bathroom. At this, Sam cant even breath. After the rest of the A-Listers leave, Ember and Kitty randomly walk up, laughing their heads off.

"Where were you guys? I would say that you missed the fun, but it looks like you found some of your own!" I say.

"Oh, we saw the whole thing, and we made some more fun of our own!" Ember says, holding two dry erase markers.

"What did you do?" Sam begs.

"We beat Paulina to the mirror, and drew moles and zits on the mirror to make her think she had some!" Kitty says, while getting over her laugh attack, yet causing Sam to go into another.

"Yeah, I even took the liberty to draw a mustache! Man, she will need months of therapy after this!" Ember adds, causing Sam to stop breathing.

"Oh, come on, Paulina is perfect!" Danny defends.

"She has a mole, and I wasn't lying about her gaining seven pounds." I reply.

"I'd say about twelve." Kitty says. "I weighed how much she was when I overshadowed her, and I must say, she isn't too light considering her height, and shape."

"How much? Please tell me, I have a feeling that I could get of mileage off of this one!" Sam says with wicked intentions.

"Sam, priorities. The thing that they should be telling us is what they are here for." Danny reminds her.

"Oh yeah, huh? We still need to explain what we are here for. You want the whole story, or just why we are here." Ember asks.

"Really, you are giving them a choice, just go with the whole story, and spare genius, Phantom, and gloomy here the "hard" thinking." Kitty says with her arms folded.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase, we broke up with our idiot boyfriends, and Spectra's annoying helper." Ember says.

"Oh… So that's why you didn't want to talk about it…" Danny realizes. "Ember, who are you dating?"

"I was dating Skulker." At this, Danny starts choking.

"Skulker? You are the girlfriend who set him off so bad?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's just that you could do so much better than him! You know that he is a little green blob, right?"

"Of course. I think it is adorable how he is a tiny and full of rage!" She says.

"Kitty, how are you taking this?" Danny asks with a concerned look.

"Just fine. Sad, angry, but fine." Kitty answers.

"You know," Tucker says, "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm available."

(Johnny's POV)

"Somewhere, in the world, I just got the feeling that some dweeb is hitting on my Kitty."

(And back to Spectra)

"Oh, gimme a break, that makes me feel even worse!" Kitty snaps. **(Ha, no pun intended. Kitty, snap, please tell me I am not the only on who got that cats snap.)**

"Hurtful, but let's get back to why you are here."

"Okay. We are here because we left, and we need a place to crash. That is where Jazz and Danny come in." Ember explains.

"Really? Three ghosts want to crash in a household of ghost hunters?" Danny asks.

"Well, you do, don't you?"

"Yah, but I am their son! Besides, why would we help you?"

"Because we aren't here to cause harm." Kitty says.

"Oh, and how are we to believe you?"

"Because we have a plan so that you can keep an eye on us, and we can cause all the misery, drama, and mischief we need." Ember tells him. "You are a hero, heroes help innocent people."

"Yeah, innocent!"

"We are trying our best to be better!" Kitty defends.

"Look Danny, we don't want to cause any problems, but we just need help." I reassure him.

"But, we could if you turn us down." Ember threatens.

"Ember! Threatening them won't help us!" Kitty scolds.

"Well! We weren't getting anywhere anyways, I thought it was worth a shot!"

"So, if we do allow you to stay, out of sympathy and curiosity, what would your plan to make mischief be?" Jazz asks, seeming intrigued.

"High school." Ember says simply.

"High school?" Danny, Tucker, and Sam ask in unison.

"Yeah, high school!" Ember, Kitty, and I say in unison.

"Why high school?" Danny asks.

"Duh, those three things are like a cockroach infestation at high school!" I remind him.

"Well, they aren't wrong." Sam states.

"Yeah, but how will they even get into high school?" Tucker asks.

"I am a teacher, and these two can transform into their human forms." I explain.

"Oh, that leads us to another issue." Ember states.

"What?" Danny asks warily.

"We need to use the Ecto-Converter to borrow some of your energy to change." Ember says.

"How do you know about the Ecto-Converter?" Jazz asks.

"Duh, I dated Skulker, he stole it that time!" Ember growls.

"Oh yeah, but how do you plan on explaining to our parents that you just transferred to Casper High, and need a place to stay?" Jazz questions.

"Ugh Ember, I told you that we would need to explain that!" Kitty complains.

"Umm, just say that we are foreign exchange students?" Ember suggests.

"Well, they are foreign." Tucker states.

"And, they did exchange their love lives for this world." Sam says.

"Yeah, but don't your parents have to sign up for the program, you know, so some random kids don't show up on their doorstep?" Jazz asks.

"Well actually, with our school, they do that all the time." Danny says. "I remember when Mr. Lancer forced our parents to chaperon the school dance."

"Oh yeah, and I turned into a dragon, and nearly destroyed Paulina!" Sam says with a grin on her face, which quickly turns into a scowl. "Ugh, nearly. But, noooo, it is wrong to destroy people, even if they are shallow little witches! Stupid Danny Phantom!"

"Hey, I'm right here!" Danny defends.

"Ha, welcome to our world, hon." I say to her.

"Well, anyways, how would we even convince our parents, and our teachers?"

"Have you met your parents?" Ember, Kitty, and I ask simultaneously.

"And your teachers! They aren't quite the brightest! I mean, you have had your ghost powers for like a year maybe, and they haven't figured it out! Plus, if Spectra seems like she knows about the "exchange students," she could inform the other teacher, and be there to drop us off with your parents to make it seem, you know, legit." Ember says.

"Well, why would Spectra even be needed to teach at our school?" Sam asks.

"Umm, she could sub for a teacher who is suddenly out for an indefinite time. Maybe that overweight English teacher." Kitty suggests.

"Well, why would Mr. Lancer leave for some strange reason?" Ember, Kitty, and I think this over a bit.

"We could convince him that the school board is giving him an all-expense-paid cruise to the Caribbean, and have him shipped on a cargo ship to Cuba instead." Kitty suggests.

"Yeah, or we can kidnap him, and have him sent to Warden Walker." Ember adds as an alternative option.

"Or we can give him some Knock-Out pills and he'll wake up on a air mattress in the middle of Lake Eerie." I put out.

"Oh! Kidnapping! Kidnapping! Please let us help!" Sam and Tucker chant anxiously.

"Oh, they are all so temping, but we can only choose one. Agh, I am supposed to be a hero, and that is just wrong, and illegal!" Danny scolds himself.

"Relax Danny, think of it this way, you will be a hero to the students!" I convince him.

"Yeah, and sweet, sweet pay back for all those essays, and homework!" Sam cheers.

"Fine, we can kidnap him, but only if we dint send him off to Warden Walker." Danny negotiates. "As much as I want to, he will be unstable, and keep yammering about ghosts. Plus, he will know too much. Let's just send him to Cuba, he may end up having a good time."

"Yeah, he can hold up a sign that says "Will Give English Lessons for Food." Fun." Sam states.

"Well, you can do that, but I will have no part in that." Jazz proclaims.

"Oh, there is one last thing that we will need to know about your plan." Danny informs us.

"What?" Ember asks warily.

"What do we get out of this?" Ember, Kitty, and I didn't actually think about this one. So, we huddle, and start spitting out ideal ones that would appeal to the normal teen. Well, none of them are quite normal, but they will still appreciate these.

"Well, we could make you popular for one."

"Really?" Danny, Sam, and Tucker ask eagerly. "How?"

"Well, Ember and I know how to be cool, so we could get in good with the "A-Listers" and talk you up to them." Kitty offers.

"I could assign no home work, and say it is because you convinced me. Every one would like you for that!" I add.

"Ember could personally perform a free concert at your school, courtesy of you kids."

"Plus, Phantom would have three less ghosts to fight every night." Kitty says.

"Well, those are good offers for those three, but they don't appeal to me. Though it would be interesting to study the habits of ghosts, and what it is like to live with three ghosts."

"Umm, four actually!" Danny reminds her. "You have never studied Danny Phantom."

"Well, these three have a different perspective on Earth! Danny Phantom will always be my same old younger brother. But really, anything else in it for me?"

"Umm, I will let you be my assistant, and let you be the actual teacher for a week! It would go on your permanent record, and maybe even your résumé." I offer.

"Oh, I am so in!" Jazz happily agrees.

"Alright, fine. It will be easy for me to keep my eyes on you, I will get revenge on Lancer, and I may even become popular. Plus, I feel a pang of sympathy because of what happened between you and the guys. And I will help you with the Ecto-Converter, too. Sam, Tucker, what do you think?"

"I'm down with it! This could give me some major street cred!" Tucker agrees.

"Okay, it could be interesting. And it might be fun to mess with Paulina, and take away some of her power by putting her down while I am popular, if we are. I'm in." Sam agrees, suit.

"Okay then. Though, Spectra, what are you going to do?" Danny asks.

"I guess that I will stay invisible and stay with Ember and Kitty." I decide.

"Okay, you are officially residents at Casa de Fenton. Please enjoy your stay." Danny says, thus making it official, but his parents still can say no. Eh, we will deal with that problem when it comers up.


End file.
